The development of a nonhuman primate model for Subacute Sclerosing Panencephalitis (SSPE) is in progress. Two defective strains of SSPE virus were inoculated into cynomolgus monkeys. To date, the animals have not shown signs of CNS disease. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Zook, B. C., London, W. T., Sever, J. L. and Sauer, R. M.: Experimental lead paint in nonhuman primates. J. Med. Primatol. 5: 23-40, 1976.